


Little K and his toy

by Wii6Sports9Resort (orphan_account)



Category: The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Lust, Other, Sex Toys, Smut, Voyeurism, anal play?, grand amounts of cum, sweaty, things that arent meant to go down there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wii6Sports9Resort
Summary: Mr. Devito uncovers a scene that stirs up the feelings that were lurking in the darkest parts of his shadows quite a bit, making him lose all reason and extend a helping hand out to his unrequited love, albeit for lustful reasons solely.
Relationships: Danny Devito/Kermit
Kudos: 1





	Little K and his toy

**Author's Note:**

> "Kermit is referred to as a him but has reproduction organs that function similar to the female reproduction organs." -original author

Danny peaked through the crack of the door, when his eye was met with a bright, white light. The next thing he knew, he saw a flash of green. _His_ green, the _only_ bright green, almost yellow color Danny had come to adore within the years his feelings had sprouted and grown for his unrequited love. He sometimes walked by the stores and saw those children playing with the toys, when all _he_ should be was _his_ toy, only his. Little K shouldn't be controlled by the movements of those children's their fingers. The only one fit for that job would be Mr. Devito, or so he thought. As Danny’s eyes grew accustomed to the light, he saw something he thought he could only witness in his wildest fantasies. But there he was, on the bed, the small and tender green puppet. Alone, by himself, but not depressed or bored. In his petite hands little K held a colorful rod, a DNA model the size of a baseball bat. Little K's skin was glistering with sweat, his body all worked up from the exercise he had done before, something that only the thought of made Danny involuntarily blush. The DNA model that was larger than Kermit himself was still in Kermit’s hands, as if he didn’t know what to do with it now. Danny thought he saw determination but also a hint of doubt in little K’s eyes. But foremost, Kermit’s eyes were shaded by this impossible dark color: lust, Danny knew. With shaking hands, Kermit began to bring the WonderWand to his core. His attraction towards Sin was greater than his desire to be good, and Kermit licked his lips in anticipation of the bliss that was to come. The DNA model came to a stop directly at the entrance of little K’s sacred place. Slowly, the tip began to enter Kermit’s folds, beyond the first layer and then into the soaked hole that was inside Kermit. Kermit threw his head back in pleasure at the transcending feeling that came over him, and he got himself even more soaked, so that at that point little drops of him, his heavenly juice, were dripping from his inner thighs, into a puddle on his bedsheet. Witnessing all of this, Danny’s brains had become numb already, just at the sight of Little K doing this to himself. His brains were clouded and blood began to flood directly towards his penis, resulting in the most intense, throbbing erection he had ever had. Danny noticed more hesitation in little K’s eyes and then it became clear to Danny that he had to help. The sexy little thing needed to fill himself up with the gigantic rod to allow a climax to occur. But he couldn’t do it by himself, he was not steady enough, and Danny saw this. The desperation in little K’s eyes made Danny do something he would either resent himself for or love himself for later on. Danny opened the screeching door up a little further, set one foot inside the room and looked directly into Kermit’s eyes. Kermit’s hooded eyes suddenly opened wide and his cheeks immediately changed into a bright shade of red. Before Kermit could even move one inch, Danny huskily breathed: ‘Do you need a little help with that?’


End file.
